The love is in the cupcake
by S.Amore Hearts
Summary: Chase siempre pensó que el día de san Valentín era una completa molestia y que el amor que le profesaban las chicas era algo superficial, hasta que un cupcake y una simple nota cambiaron su manera de pensar de la noche a la mañana. AU Especial del día del amor y de la amistad, Shonen ai. Si no te gusta el género no leas -.-
1. Dulce Fusión de Chocolate

He aquí mi especial de San Valentín, algo tarde pero aquí está. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

S .Amore Hearts

* * *

><p>Love is in the cupcake<p>

Cap. 1

Dulce Fusión de Chocolate.

Chase caminaba por los largos pasillos de la academia Heylin, una academia hecha específicamente para ricos, de buena posición social para hacerlos "crecer" y volverse personas dignas de portar su nombre ante la sociedad.

¡Puras mentiras! Siendo honestos aquel lugar estaba más lleno de pestes que el colegio Xiaolin que quedaba a dos cuadras de allí, y eso que ahí había bastantes como aquel chico ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, el tal Raymundo Pedroza.

Su vida estaba llena de cosas que cualquier persona con cuatro dedos de frente podía ver, no, incluso siendo ciego lo vería.

Las chicas reían discretamente, otras se ruborizaban y las más atrevidas le lanzaban miradas indecorosas con más de una intención. No le molestaba ser popular, de hecho, le gustaba saber que durante el día aquellas chicas no lo olvidarían, pero ese día era aún más intenso porque era San Valentín…

Llegó a su casillero, se guardó un suspiro para sí mismo y lo abrió, como esperaba, montones barbaros de bombones y chocolates salían de allí sin contar aquellas cartas de amor ¿qué tanto cabría en ese bendito casillero?

No le molestaba ser popular, no le molestaba robarle el sueño a las chicas, tampoco que le invitaran a salir, pero ese día, ese día sinceramente todas eran un maldito fastidio.

Lo seguían para arriba y para abajo como cachorros buscando a su madre, no podía ir al baño ni caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, estaban constantemente acechándolo con sus ojos de cazador y aunque se sacaba a unas cuantas con una que otra mirada fría, ellas seguían allí ¡que molestia, eran una plaga!

Una chica venía caminando hacia él y qué casualidad (como octava vez en el día), chocó y se tiró al suelo de lo más sobre actuado posible.

-Ah lo siento no veía por donde iba-respondió mirándolo desde el suelo y allí se quedó. Pasó de largo.

-Deberías tener cuidado, ser tan distraída hará que te caigas por una escalera…-susurró pero la chica lo había escuchado claramente. No quería ser malo, pero se moría por burlarse de ellas, ni siquiera podían actuar el papel de "¡Oh, me choqué contigo! Qué casualidad, lo siento" tan mala actuaban que si fueran actrices ya la hubieran demandado por ser tan malas. Sonrió, porque aquello le había causado risa, pero sin dase cuenta unas cuatro chicas lo observaban de nuevo ¡oh rayos!

-El origen de la celebración del día de San Valentín, se dice que todo fue gracias a un romano llamado Valentín que era sacerdote. En aquel tiempo-el profesor de literatura escribió la fecha en el pizarrón.- se dice que el emperador prohibió los matrimonios ya que poseía la creencia que si sus soldados se casaban se volverían débiles. Pero Valentín no creía eso-repitió una persona suspirando a su espalda, justo la última parte.-Valentín casó a los soldados, una vez se enteró el emperador lo mandó a ejecutar…

Chase se había perdido en el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana, quizás él nunca lo entendería, jamás había conocido el amor y aquello no sonaba más que bonitas palabras que provenían del profesor, después de todo hablar sobre el romanticismo era lo que mejor se le daba.

Miró la hora por novena vez en el día faltaba cinco segundos y se acabaría, aquel día se había puesto pesado y lo había agotado más de lo normal. Había corrido intentando parecer apresurado y diligente como algo normal mientras era seguido por los pasillos.

Pero aunque muchas se le declararan diciendo lo mucho que lo aman, lo quieren y lo admiran, no lo sentía realmente…

Salió del aula y observó a las pocas chicas que poseían pareja y que aunque no dejaban de mirarlo esta vez podía ver como se repartían entre ellos amor y amistad al mismo tiempo.

Caminó de nuevo a su casillero, lo abrió y allí estaba, las cartas cayeron de nuevo a sus pies. No se molestó en recogerlas todas decían lo mismo acerca de lo mucho que lo querían ¿Cómo podrían amarlo? si ni siquiera él recordaba sus nombres y vagamente veía sus rostros por los pasillos o los jardines.

Se frotó las sienes y se fijó de nuevo en el frío y oscuro casillero, era irónico, era como él, sin importar que tanto lo llenaran siempre quedaba vacío y más que todo lo llenaban de mentiras peo lo más raro de todo es que allí oculto ente la multitud un cupcake pequeño con cubierta blanca y dura. No le gustaban los dulces, pero, de aquel tumulto era lo único que había sobrevivido lo tomó y había comenzado a tener hambre…

¿Comerlo o no comerlo? Esa era la cuestión, pero a ese tiempo lo tomó y lo mordió, si no le gustaba lo escupiría y listo…

Pero fue todo lo contrario, la cubierta blanca, en efecto era de chocolate y el centro era amargo y cuando los dos se juntaban formaban un dúo perfecto.

Llegó a su casa agotado, y miraba la pequeña carta que había notado justo al caerse. Y la leyó de nuevo, no decía nada alarmante, ni poemas cursis y melosos solo decía la frase "te amo" tan sólida que la leyó de nuevo y no habían nombres ni poemas cursis, solo simplemente aquella frase que extrañamente lo hizo sentir raro.

Se acostó sin dale mucha importancia, pero inevitablemente no dejó de pensar en esa persona.

"¿Quién eres?" se preguntó inevitablemente…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, pero todavía falta. Para los que leen Quiébrame me falta montarlo y editarlo. Y se me ocurrió esto mientras deseaba comer un ponquesito… Y terminé dibujando cuatro en las últimas páginas del cuaderno de Pre-militar…<p>

Nos vemos XD


	2. Lo que agrio parece, dulce se vuelve

He aquí un nuevo Cap. Quiéranlo, ámenlo, disfrútenlo… u ódienlo? Ojalá que no.

* * *

><p>The love is in the cupcake<p>

Cap. 2

Lo que agrio parece, dulce se vuelve.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana, las cosas ya habían bajado de intensidad y ahora las chicas tan solo le dedicaban miradas, además de que nunca faltaba la declaración de amor detrás del colegio o en los jardines.

Dulce... Dulce y amargo… ¡maldita sea! Desde hace una semana que había probado aquel ponquesito y ahora se le antojaba uno, se pegó la mano en la cara para aclarar los pensamientos. Cruzó frente al club de repostería y se paró abruptamente, cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, continuó con su camino. Y ahora buscaba a su admiradora por los pasillos, "genial ¿no es eso maravilloso?" Pensó con sarcasmo.

Llegó a la cafetería cogió su comida y se sentó en la mesa del centro. Empezó a masticar mientras observaba a los estudiantes…

Shadow apareció como por obra de arte y se sentó a su lado.

-Chase-canturreó con voz dulce de niña buena que no rompe un plato- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo hoy?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Shadow era la versión de él, pero en femenino, era guapa, inteligente, rica y también le echaba los perros, pero no era una opción, precisamente porque se le parecía es que nunca saldría con ella…

-No es nada-respondió cerrando los ojos

-No seas tan frío eso es malo para la salud-respondió mirando sus uñas pensando que quizás debería limárselas, puesto que estaban excesivamente largas.

Ashley apareció junto con Hannibal, se sentaron igual. Ashley comenzó a hablar sobre qué tantos chicos se le habían declarado durante la semana, a cuantos y cómo los había rechazado, pero aunque no había nada realmente importante que le llamara la atención, pero por breves momentos se fijó en un chico, que quizás nunca había visto, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba…

El chico en cuestión, vestía el uniforme de la academia de manera desarreglada, tenía el cabello revuelto y de color rojo. El chico cruzó miradas por segundos con Chase, y así como se encontraron, se separaron.

El chico desvió la vista nervioso, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

...

Jack había pasado de casualidad por los pasillos, no era mentira que se estaba muriendo de hambre, sin contar que se había distraído en la construcción de su robot y no había tomado su almuerzo. Surcó los últimos pasos faltantes para llegar a su destino… El tiempo se paralizó y el ruido de la sala disminuyó hasta ser más que un mudo silencio.

Allí estaba, con una mirada fija en la nada, y luego esos ojos filosos le atravesaron la nuca y lo hicieron temblar…

"Corre Jack, si no quieres hacer una escena ¡vamos!"

Y lo hizo, se volteó y caminó rápidamente para desaparecer de esos ojos que escrudiñaban como lo ponían nervioso.

Su estómago rugió, bueno, ni loco regresaría. Esa vez se contentaría con dulces de máquina expendedora o desfallecería del hambre.

...

La hora de salida había llegado y todos se disponían a salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Chase por su parte, iba con calma hacia su casillero. De nuevo, lo abrió y allí estaba otro cupcake, no llevaba cubierta, y otro mensaje adjunto. Lo sacó, lo observó de nuevo y miró la nota, ésta decía lo mismo que la anterior y el cupcake que sostenía era diferente. Lo mordió y saboreó un poco, no era muy dulce, de nuevo, era de hecho… ¿el dulce sabor del limón?

Chase no lo sabía, pero oculto en una esquina había un chico que observaba mientras que él se comía el cupcake, sonría.

Chase caminó de vuelta rumbo a su casa, otra vez se quedó pensativo ¿Quién era aquella persona que le mandaba esos cupcakes?

"Dicen que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas" recordó del profesor de literatura cuando leía un libro sobe unos diálogos de unas amigas conversando sobre el deseo del verdadero amor... "Esas, no eran más cursilerías"… Culminó mordiendo de nuevo el cupcake.

* * *

><p>¿Quién será el admirador? ¿Qué pinta Jack en todo esto?¿Y donde está Kimiko, Ray, Clay y Omi? Ellos aparecen luego. Diganme si les gustó.<p> 


	3. Jack Spicer

Sin comentarios…

* * *

><p>The love is in the cupcake<p>

Capítulo 3.

Jack Spicer.

Chase estaba sentado mirando por la ventana, quizás encontraría algo más interesante que las extrañas explicaciones del profesor de matemáticas…

Pero, cuando éste cayó, volteó a mirar que lo había detenido. Oh que casualidad, el mismo chico del día anterior había entrado a su clase entregándole unos documentos al profesor…

Extraño, simplemente extraño, le pareció la actitud del profesor, lo normal sería que lo echara, pero de hecho, parecía querer retenerlo lo más posible. Lo observó, el chico era más pálido que una hoja de papel y sus ojos rojos reflejaban incomodidad. Obviamente el profesor intentaba ligarse al chico en medio de la clase ¿Y eso era una academia privada y prestigiosa?

El chico se zafó del agarre del profesor, sonrió incómodo y salió lo más rápido posible. Pero antes de irse aquel chico lo miró durante un momento para luego marcharse…

...

-¿Y cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Shadow sentándose justo a su lado en el almuerzo.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó.

-Hoy estas más distraído ¿al final caíste en el amor?-Chase contuvo las ganas de reírse sarcásticamente, pero no lo hizo.

Se levantó, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, quizás leer un libro le permitiría enfocarse. Caminó a la biblioteca, y allí estaba el mismo chico pelirrojo de la mañana, estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro sobre… ¿Mecánica?

Interesante, el chico dejó de leer para intentar alcanzar un libro, pero tambaleó un poco y chocó contra la biblioteca continua haciendo que un libro le cayera en la cabeza y éste se sobara la zona dañada con un leve gemido.

Miró de nuevo el libro, se cruzó de brazos, miró a su derecha, miró a la izquierda. Como acto reflejo se ocultó ¿Por qué debía ocultarse?

Nuevamente, miró al chico al parecer éste estaba frustrado intentando coger el libro, pero era obvio, no lo lograría. Se acercó sigilosamente, alargó el brazo y lo tomó, el chico le siguió con la vista para luego observarlo nerviosamente.

-Toma-le entregó el libro. No solía ser amable, pero se había reído de aquel chico así que le dio el libro como forma de compensarlo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo casi audiblemente, sonrojado y nervioso. En verdad éste chico era cómico.

Jack realizó un movimiento de cabeza para después irse. Aquel chico, siempre desviaba la mirada y jamás lo veía fijamente.

Sospechoso…

Lo siguió, luego, tomó el libro que Jack estaba medio leyendo y se lo llevó.

Se acercó a la bibliotecaria y ésta le extendió una nómina, donde estaban todos los nombres de los prestamistas así como del libro que se habían llevado y sus datos. Miró el nombre antes de él…

Sí, aquel chico era menor que él, se había llevado un libro sobre química y tecnología, su nombre… Su nombre era Jack Spicer, y fue entonces cuando lo recordó el pequeño genio que había ingresado el año pasado a la institución.

No era curiosidad, no era curiosidad, no era curiosidad… ¿entonces qué era? ¿Por qué le interesaría Chase Young alguien como Jack Spicer? No lo quería admitir, pero era solo una sospecha. Típico de la actitud de una chica enamorada el estar nervioso y desviar la vista, pero eran solo sospechas ¿cierto? No, de ningún modo, su fanática sería un chico ¿o sí?

"Eso es lo que tú decides, Chase" ¡malditos cupcakes! Pensó, y es que de ninguna forma alguien como Jack sería su admirador.

* * *

><p>¿Jack es el admirador?<p> 


	4. Azúcar peligrosa

NOTAS: No me vayan a degollar por la tardanza. Quizás me tiren piedras, o me hagan comer tierra como me dijo alguien por ahí. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza ya que mis estudios me arrinconaron en un rincón y me encadenaron hacia sus oscuros propósitos… O no.

* * *

><p>The love is in the cupcake.<p>

Azúcar Peligrosa

Capítulo 4.

Chase veía a lo lejos como su secta satánica, (entiéndase, fanáticas) se miraban entre ellas, gritaban como locas y daban saltitos, luego "disimuladamente" lo veían de nuevo. Y es que con solo estar volteado, podía verlas acosándolo. ¿No sería mejor que todas estuvieran dentro de un ascensor y que éste cayera accidentalmente al vacío? Ya no sería más popular… ¿A quién engañaba? Eran tantas que un ascensor no le serviría, y a menos que se colocara una bolsa en la cabeza (cosa que no iba a suceder NUNCA) jamás dejaría de ser popular. Si tan solo fueran menos ruidosas, todo el mundo estaría feliz.

Chase, ya no sabía nada de su admiradora y los chismes rondaban por ahí. Como estaba harto del cuchicheo innecesario de aquellas personas, subió hasta la terraza.

-¡Al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad! –pero la aquello le duró poco cuando desde la altura vio como una cabeza roja y brillante caminaba entre el patio llevando consigo ¿harina?

Chase bajó las escaleras de nuevo. Vio que Jack caminaba hacia la cafetería y lo siguió, una vez ahí, pudo observar cómo le entregaba la harina a la cocinera.

-Tenga, le pido que la guarde. La última vez robaron la harina del club de repostería, desde febrero que continúan viniendo muchas chicas interesadas. –suspiró cansino. Ciertamente a todas les había entrado una obsesión con los cupcakes.

Chase frunció el ceño, aquello era demasiado raro, y era imposible no hacer una conexión con Jack y su admiradora (ahora admirador secreto) La idea que tuvo en un principio sobre aquel mensaje seguía allí ¿pero, un chico? No estaba tan loco como para…

_Sí, claro. Como tú eres tan perfecto…_

¿De dónde demonios había venido eso? ¿Han oído que a veces tu conciencia te traiciona?

_Mentí, sí eres perfecto y lo sabes._

Sonrió. La cuestión de lo ponquesitos se estaba saliendo de control, pero aún seguía una vocecilla que le decía: Encuentra.

Si quería salir de eso, la única forma de ello era averiguando quien era ese admirador-admiradora y acabar con el problema de raíz. Y ¿por qué no empezar por Jack?

...

Shadow se había preparado y arreglado. Con la cuestión de lo de la admiradora, esta descubrió que extrañamente Chase se había interesado en aquella persona, era la oportunidad para seducirlo y es que ella aun quería tener a Chase rendido a sus pies ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que haciéndose pasar por su admiradora y luego decírselo? En otro caso, ella hubiera atacado sacudiendo su cabello y sonriendo, lastimosamente eso no seducía a Chase y eso la atraía más, por lo que intentó mostrarle su inteligencia (y aunque a la vista de Chase dejó de ser algo superficial) seguía sin funcionar.

También, si alguien la veía y se esparcían los rumores, usaría aquello como una carta a su favor, como una prueba de que ella era la original.

Ashley la había llevado a una ridícula clase para preparar dulces ¡y ella no iba a cocinar! Simplemente no era lo suyo. Más fácil aún era pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera. Y allí estaba, llevando consigo un cupcake de mora azul cubierto con chispas de chocolate y arequipe. Hizo una mueca y sostuvo aquella cosa con carbohidratos fuera del alcance de sus ojos. Llegó al salón y lo dejó en el pupitre del chico, luego salió como si nada del salón de clases a paso lento. Saludó a unos cuantos chicos que pasaban por allí y al doblar la esquina, caminó triunfante al saber que había salido todo como ella quería.

...

Jack iba perdido en sus pensamientos, porlo que no había notado la presencia del chico que lo seguía.

-Hola, disculpa.-Lo llamó Chase tocándole el hombro, él dio un saltito y se giró asustado, eso le produjo gracia al otro chico.

-Hola…-Jack se sorprendió de ver al chico de la biblioteca.

Chase, pensó lo que diría a continuación.-Escuché de alguna personas que tú estabas relacionado con lo de lo cupcakes. Me indicaron que tú podrías ayudarme.-Mintió y observó la expresión del chico.

Jack se sorprendió, a la vista aquel chico no aparentaba estar interesado en aquellas cosas, pero dicen que las apariencias engañan. Sonrió amablemente.

-Si estás interesado en lo de las clases, puedes venir mañana.-Jack rebuscó en su bolsillo y encontró el cartel que hace semanas atrás habían colocado los del club de repostería para atraer más gente a unírseles. Lastimosamente, eso se había vuelta una catástrofe ya que no se le unían miembros, y en cambio atosigaban a Jack cada vez más chicas para que les enseñara hacer cupcakes. Que más daba si alguien se les unía.-No tengo idea, pero desde hace semanas esto se volvió muy popular. Las clases son a partir de la tres de la tarde.-le señaló en la hoja.-y en el club de repostería.

Chase se había sorprendido. Le siguió la corriente.

-Ya veo. Bien, entonces iré…-Intentó decir el nombre del chico, pero él otro no debía saber que él ya lo sabía.

-Oh, mi nombre es Jack, Jack Spicer.

-Yo soy Chase, mucho gusto Jack.-Se despidió con la mano, para girarse y desaparecer.

Jack lo vio perderse, suspiró. Aquel chico era demasiado guapo, debía admitirlo.

Chase, por otro lado, aunque no haya encontrado lo que deseaba exactamente ya tenía idea de dónde buscar. Y aunque no había descartado a Jack, por lo menos ya entendía de dónde venía aquella invasión de cupcakes.

Lo averiguaría.

**Y es que nadie sabía, que este sería el comienzo de una diabética historia de amor.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Volví con más azúcar para dar!<strong>


	5. Buscandote

The love is in the cupcake.

Buscándote.

Capitulo 5.

Chase al llegar al salón de clases, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el cuchicheo de las chicas en la esquina oscura del extremo opuesto al de las ventanas. Lo ignoró. Siempre estaban iguales. Lo segundo, fueron las miradas de los chicos-que eran de especial odio- y por último, un cupcake de cubierta azul-o eso parecía- mordisqueado en su pupitre (de paso, destrozado y babeado).

Miró de nuevo, todos voltearon sus cabezas y comenzaron a sudar intentando parecer "normales" Lastimosamente, sabían que si Chase descubría quien había sido el puerco que le dejó semejante reguero en el pupitre-y en el suelo- sucedería una catástrofe monumental, ya que al chico se le caracterizaba por ser alguien ordenado y limpio (eso era algo conocido a nivel mundial dentro de la institución).

Viendo que la primera hora de clases sería la de geografía, decidió saltársela. Arrugó el ceño y los demás sudaron el doble -o triple-de lo que ya lo hacían.

-Quien haya sido, tenga la bondad…-dijo con voz firme y ronca, haciendo que los demás temblaran como gelatina -_"de recoger su chiquero, lamer las migas del suelo y conseguirme un nuevo pupitre. Simple."_-pensó, más no lo dijo.-de recoger su chiquero de mi pupitre.

El silencio se hizo presente y algún dramático comenzó a rezar al fondo del aula. Que divertido se sentía tener poder. Chase sonrió para luego desaparecer del salón oyendo como último los suspiros pesados de todo el mundo, puesto que habían dejado de respirar _correctamente._

Y es que Chase, con solo dar una orden, nadie se podía resistir y si lo hacían, solo era cuestión de emitir fuerza maligna para dominarlos.

* * *

><p>Shadow se hallaba alerta desde que hizo que "accidentalmente" se dieran cuenta que dejó el ponquesito en aquel pupitre, no iría directo a decirle a Chase que ella la admiradora, no, ella esperaría a que todo el mundo hablase para que él se hiciera la idea y luego buscando respuestas ella se las respondiera. Desde que había empezado el asunto de "¿Quién es la admiradora?" el chico había estado pendiente del movimiento de varias personas a su alrededor, en otras palabras, lo que sea que hubiera hecho dicha persona de cierta forma lo cautivó y eso era algo bastante difícil.<p>

Buscó con la mirada a Chase, no lo encontró.

-¡Ay!-chilló algo bajito, ya que al darse vuelta de había topado con Ashley.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?-preguntó.

-Ayer por la tarde luego de clases.-respondió la chica sacudiendo seductoramente un mechón de cabello azulado.

-¿Y cómo te fue? Hablando de eso ¿no se suponía que no sabías hacer postres porque se te dañaban las uñas? -Dijo Ashley mirándose de reojo las uñas para determinar cuál de todas necesitaba ser limada y arreglada.

-Shhhh-Susurró Shadow, nadie necesitaba enterarse precisamente de aquello.-No, lo mandé a hacer.

-Shadow, sabes muy bien que viendo tus manos todo el mundo sabe la vida que das por ellas. Te las hidratas y tus uñas están recién hechas.

Shadow abrió los ojos.- ¿Entonces dices que no es creíble?

-¿Para otros? Ya sabes que sí, pero para Chase…-La rubia negó con la cabeza.

Shadow comenzó a buscar en su cabeza información. Miró sin querer al aviso pegado a la pared de la secundaria, corrió hacia el aviso y lo arrancó de la pared.

-¡Lo tengo!-Sonrió triunfante-Tengo mi solución.-respondió estrujando la hoja entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Sin que nadie supiera como, la tarde había llegado. Jack caminaba ajetreado a preparar su bolso con los libros que necesitaría para que luego de la clase se fuera directo a su casa. Ese día había sido cedida para que sus clases dieran culminación ya que se había extendido aquello por mucho tiempo y eso impedía que el club siguiera con sus reuniones y clases normales.<p>

Al entrar al aula, dejó el bolso tirado junto a la puerta, giró su cara y soltó un brinquito. Casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver sentado a Chase Young en medio de sus clases.

Y es que en todo el día, se había quedado en el aire pensando en aquella bizarra situación en donde aquel chico realmente asistía a una de sus clases.

"_¡Dios, dame valor!"_ suplicó mentalmente antes de enfrentarse al chico guapo que había sacudido a la escuela con la revolución de ponquesitos.

* * *

><p>He de admitir que no escribo no es porque no tenga ganas, de hecho, es porque donde escribo la historia tarda como 20 minutos en abrirme el documento (si es que me lo abre) y pues en medio de mi espera me fastidio y lo cierro.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y porfa  
>¡comenten!<p> 


End file.
